<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muse by Girl from cabin 7 (Enotopauk)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107265">Muse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Girl%20from%20cabin%207'>Girl from cabin 7 (Enotopauk)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Girl%20from%20cabin%207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в котором Нико барабанщик гаражной рок-группы, а Уилл пианист, приехавший поступать в консерваторию.<br/>Парни знакомятся в библиотеке, где Уилл готовится к сдаче вступительного экзамена, а Нико безуспешно пытается написать песню.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Библиотека</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Нико сидел несколько часов в библиотеке, пытаясь придумать песню, пока не заметил его. Ди Анджело смотрел на привлекательного блондина, который, не отрываясь ни на минуту, зубрил что-то, уперевшись в свои конспекты и учебники. Парень был одет в оранжевую футболку без принта, зелёную рубашку в клетку, рукава которой были закатаны до локтя, и джинсы.<br/>
 Нико сам не заметил, как начал пялиться на него, пока блондин не обратил на темноволосого своё внимание.<br/>
 — Привет, — произнёс парень. Нико заметил, что его глаза были небесно-голубого цвета и одного их взгляда было достаточно, чтобы влюбиться.<br/>
 — Привет, — ответил ди Анджело. Он был без понятия как продолжить этот диалог, но всё же спросил: — Что ты читаешь?<br/>
 — Конспекты по музыкальной литературе, готовлюсь к экзамену. Я Уилл, Уилл Солас.<br/>
 — Нико ди Анджело.<br/>
 — Позволь поинтересоваться, что ты пишешь? — Уилл перевёл взляд на рукописи Нико.<br/>
 — Я… — Нико не хотелось отвечать на этот вопрос. Ему казалось, что только сейчас он смог найти свою музу и ди Анджело точно не хотел потерять её так быстро. — Я пишу песню для группы. Уже несколько часов здесь сижу, но ни вдохновения, ни идей у меня не появляется. Крайний срок, скоро будет конкурс и остальные хотели бы исполнить что-нибудь оригинальное, а не петь уже давно написанные песни. Понимаешь?<br/>
 — Могу помочь? — Солас встал, не дожидаясь ответа и оставив свои учебники с конспектами, и подошёл к Нико с одной лишь ручкой. — А что ты сам хотел бы исполнить?<br/>
 — М-м… — Нико этот вопрос поставил в тупик. — Не знаю. Может что-нибудь из My Chemical Romance.<br/>
 — Рок? — Уилл улыбнулся. О боги, он бы всё отдал, чтобы увидеть эту улыбку хотя бы ещё раз.<br/>
 — Да, у нас рок-группа.<br/>
 — Ты солист? — пронзительные и искрящиеся радостью, глаза Соласа смотрели прямо на ди Анджело, заставляя его смущаться. Нико продолжил бы любоваться своей музой, которой уже был готов написать пару-тройку песен, если бы не вопрос, заданный блондином. Парень прокашлялся и сказал:<br/>
 — Нет, я барабанщик.<br/>
 — Круто. Я пианист, но мне нравится рок.<br/>
 — Например?<br/>
 — Imagine dragons и Led Zeppelin. — он немного помолчал, а после сказал, — Мне кажется, у тебя должен быть замечательный голос и ты смог бы спеть как минимум до ноты ля второй октавы.<br/>
 Нико был уверен, что после этой реплики он покраснел от смущения.<br/>
 — Ты когда-нибудь писал песни? — поинтересовался барабанщик.<br/>
 — Да, пару раз. Но ни разу их не пел, только играл.<br/>
 Наконец, Уилл подвинул к Нико ранее пустую тетрадь. Теперь на её страницах аккуратным почерком была написана песня и аккорды, которые, как он понял, были предназначены для фортепиано. Внимательно прочитав текст, который пришёлся ему по душе, ди Анджело посмотрел на пианиста и сказал:<br/>
 — Уилл, это прекрасно.<br/>
 — Ты правда так думаешь? — голубые глаза смотрели на Нико, словно выискивая подвох.<br/>
 — Да! — барабанщик улыбался во все тридцать два зуба. — Я считаю, ты должен попробовать написать ещё пару песен.<br/>
 — Для тебя?<br/>
 — Не обязательно для меня. Ты мог бы попробовать зарабатывать на своих текстах.<br/>
 — Интересное предложение, но, боюсь, так просто продавать их я бы не смог. Мне кажется, песня — это личное и нельзя так просто отдавать свои чувства за деньги.<br/>
 — Ладно… — ещё пару минут Нико сидел молча перечитывая текст снова и снова. Наконец, он спросил, — Тогда почему ты так просто отдаёшь мне эту песню?<br/>
 — Что? — Солас недоуменно посмотрел на темноволосого.<br/>
 — Ты сказал, что не смог бы продавать свои песни, потому что это личное. Но сейчас ты просто отдаёшь мне эту песню, даже ничего не прося в замен.<br/>
 — Это другое, — отмахнулся пианист. — Я хочу, чтобы эта песня была у тебя.<br/>
 — Но её буду петь не я, а Пайпер, наша солистка. Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?<br/>
 — Но ты всё равно будешь её играть.<br/>
 С этими словами Уилл встал и направился назад к своим учебникам, а Нико остался сидеть и смотреть на этого парня, так похожего на солнце.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Чудесный день</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Нико проснулся из-за лучей солнца, ярко светивших прямо ему на лицо. Он посмотрел на часы, 10:37<br/>
 — Чёрт! — выругался парень.<br/>
 Пару дней назад он познакомился в библиотеке с пианистом, Уиллом Соласом, в которого влюбился с первого взгляда, и, перед тем как уйти, ди Анджело предложил обменяться контактами, номерами телефонов, страничками на фейсбуке, прочими радостями жизни в двадцать первом веке, и Уилл согласился.<br/>
 Вчера они договорились о встрече в Макдоналдсе, на которую прямо сейчас Нико опаздывал.<br/>
 К счастью, он не был полным идиотом и додумался достать футболку, рубашку и джинсы вечером, что хотя бы немного сэкономило его время. Нико быстро схватил одежду различных оттенков чёрного, надел её и кое-как попытался привести свои волосы в порядок.</p>
<p> Выбежав из комнаты, ди Анджело бросил пару нелестных слов своему соседу Лео Вальдесу, которого он просил разбудить его максимум в 10 часов, а то и раньше.<br/>
 — Прости, Никс, но когда ты спишь ты гораздо больше похож на ангела, чем когда бодрствуешь, — отвечал на гневные возгласы Лео.<br/>
 — Cagna, ti odio!* — как же Нико был рад, что Вальдес не знает итальянского и ничего не может на это ответить, кроме «говори на английском или испанском!»</p>
<p> Когда барабанщик привёл себя в более или менее подобающий вид и вдоволь наругался с соседом, пока собирался, он был готов идти.</p><hr/>
<p> — Привет, Уилл, — произнёс Нико, найдя блондина за столиком в кафе.<br/>
 — Привет, Нико, — сказал пианист, пододвигая поднос с едой и словно не обращая внимания на опоздание.<br/>
 — Хэппи Мил?<br/>
 — Не знал, что тебе взять, и выбрал это.<br/>
 — Что ж, ты не прогадал, — ответил темноволосый, улыбнувшись и попутно присаживаясь к Соласу за столик.<br/>
&lt;tab&gt; Следующие пару часов они провели, беседуя о всяком и узнавая друг друга ближе.</p>
<p> — Я показал ребятам ту песню, и она им понравилась, — поделился новостью ди Анджело.<br/>
 — Да ну? — Уилл говорил так, будто не верил в это.<br/>
 — Да… В общем, мы будем играть её на том конкурсе, помнишь, я тебе о нём говорил.<br/>
 — Постой… Вы правда будете играть ту песню? Ты сейчас точно не шутишь? Нигде по дороге головой не ударился?<br/>
 — Нет, с чего бы я должен шутить об этом?! — несколько секунд Нико молчал, а после тихо сказал, — Короче, я приглашаю тебя послушать. А ещё мне бы очень хотелось познакомить тебя с группой.<br/>
 Уилл долго сопротивлялся, но в конце концов согласился пойти с ди Анджело и встретиться с его группой.</p><hr/>
<p> Когда ди Анджело и его спутник подошли к гаражу, в котором они часто собирались и играли песни, барабанщик заметил, что Пайпер, их солистки, там нет, но два «брата» (нет, серьёзно эти двое относились друг к другу как братья) и Талия Грейс – их ритм-гитаристка – уже на месте. Джейсон Грейс сидел с бас-гитарой и что-то играл, в то время как Перси слушал и вставлял некоторые замечания, которые блондин благополучно игнорировал.<br/>
 Когда парни попали в их поле зрения, Джейсон остановился.</p>
<p> — Привет, — произнёс Уилл, дружелюбно улыбаясь.<br/>
 — Привет, — Перси весело улыбнулся. — Я Перси, это Джейсон, — он показал рукой в сторону Грейса.<br/>
 — Уилл. Уилл Солас.<br/>
 — Очень приятно, — сказал Джейсон.<br/>
 — Взаимно.<br/>
 Нико прокашлялся и заговорил:<br/>
 — Это тот парень, который написал песню.<br/>
 — Так значит это ты тот автор, которого мы должны благодарить? — спросил Джексон. — Спасибо, Уилл.<br/>
 Перси ещё раз улыбнулся, и они продолжили разговор.</p><hr/>
<p> — Так где вы познакомились? — спросил, сидевший прямо напротив Соласа, Джейсон.<br/>
 — В библиотеке, — ответил Уилл. — Кстати, всё хотел тебя спросить, — светловолосый перевёл свой взгляд на Нико, — что ты там делал в воскресенье, разве нельзя написать песню дома?<br/>
 — Надо было сменить обстановку, — пожал плечами барабанщик. — Достало сидеть дома и постоянно видеть соседа с его рыжим котом.<br/>
 — Уилл, — привлёк внимание Перси, — играешь на чём-нибудь? — поинтересовался он, беря в руки свою гитару.<br/>
 — Фортепиано, — ответил пианист.<br/>
 — А что насчёт рока? — продолжил свои расспросы Джексон.<br/>
 — Ну, я слушаю Led Zeppelin, отец с детства включал их песни.<br/>
 — Что насчёт AC/DC? — спросил Джейсон.<br/>
 В этот момент Перси Джексон начал играть риф «Back in Black». Нико уже хотел возмущаться, как вдруг заметил, что Уилл улыбается и стучит ногой в такт песне.<br/>
 К нему присоединилась Талия. Вскоре и Джейсон заиграл мелодию на своей бас-гитаре.<br/>
 — Подпевай, Никс! — крикнул Перси.<br/>
 — Ты же знаешь, я не пою! — ответил барабанщик.<br/>
 — А если ради меня? — спросил стоявший рядом Солас.<br/>
 И Нико запел, путая строчки и вытягивая только припев, он пытался впечатлить парня-солнце, который был только рад этому.</p>
<p> Пока Нико пытался не испортить всё окончательно, пришла Пайпер. Она одним взглядом попросила его вернуться к ударным, а сама продолжила песню.<br/>
 Наконец, ди Анджело мог вздохнуть с облегчением. Он сел за барабаны и вновь почувствовал себя в своей стихии, зоне комфорта из которой никогда раньше не выходил.</p>
<p> Когда песня закончилась, Уилл хлопал в ладоши, улыбаясь во весь рот. Пайпер перевела дыхание и спросила:<br/>
 — Привет. А ты кто? — Нико хотел было ответить на этот вопрос, но Солас был быстрее.<br/>
 — Я Уилл Солас. Ты Пайпер, верно? Много о тебе слышал.<br/>
 — Надеюсь ничего плохого обо мне не рассказывали. — она кинула быстрый взгляд на Джейсона и Перси, сделавших вид, что они её не услышали.<br/>
 — Только о том, как ты поёшь и твоём прекрасном голосе. — на её щеках появился лёгкий румянец.<br/>
 — Спасибо, — тихо произнесла она.<br/>
 — Пайпер, — послышался голос Джейсона, — это Уилл написал песню.<br/>
 — Правда?<br/>
 — Вроде того, — пианист смущённо улыбнулся и коснулся своего затылка.<br/>
 Наблюдая за это сценой, Нико почувствовал укол ревности, от чего ему стало не по себе.<br/>
 Уилл кашлянул в кулак, и сказал:<br/>
 — А ещё мне понравилось как поёт Нико. Не понимаю, почему он играет только на барабанах.<br/>
 — Так он же «Мальчик-Смерть» — произнёс Перси, показывая руками кавычки, а после принялся изображать зомби.<br/>
 Нико улыбнулся уголками губ. Как бы он не ненавидел подобные шутки, он бы вынужден признать, что в этот раз она была к месту и слегка разрядила обстановку в гараже.<br/>
 За что и стоило любить Джексона, так это за умение веселиться и в такие моменты он понимал, почему Перси так нравится Аннабет Чейз.</p>
<p> Они провели вместе ещё несколько часов, пока не начало темнеть и ребята решили, что пора расходиться. Нико пошёл бы домой наедине с музыкой и своими мыслями, если бы не Уилл Солас, который заявил, что ди Анджело обязательно кто-нибудь собьёт, потому что он одет во всё чёрное и плохо виден проезжающим мимо водителям. Нико, конечно, посчитал это не убедительным, но отказываться от компании блондина не стал. Дойдя, до домов, где жил Нико, они попрощались и ди Анджело попросил Уилла написать, как только тот дойдёт до дома.</p>
<p> Вбежав в квартиру и ответив на все вопросы Лео одним простым «bene, e adesso vaffanculo**», Нико поспешил скрыться в своей комнате, прокручивая события этого дня в голове и улыбаясь, как полный идиот.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* - Сука, я тебя ненавижу!<br/>
** - хорошо, а теперь иди на хуй</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Раскрывая таланты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Открыв глаза, Нико увидел огонь. Он отпрыгнул в противоположную от пламени сторону, а после увидел, пытающегося подавить смех, соседа.<br/>
 — ТВОЮ МАТЬ!<br/>
 — Ты вчера забыл забрать зажигалку, — спокойно сказал Вальдес, туша пламя и кидая зажигалку в руки ди Анджело.<br/>
 Нико заметил развалившегося в ногах рыжего кота своего соседа, Фестуса.<br/>
 Лео присел на край кровати и уставился на только что проснувшегося парня.<br/>
 — Не хочешь сказать, куда ты вчера так спешил, покрывая меня трёхэтажным итальянским матом?<br/>
 — Нет, — ди Анджело попытался отшить своего доставучего соседа. Нико набросил одеяло на голову, чтобы не видеть Вальдеса. Это его не спасло.<br/>
 Лео лёг рядом и начал болтать без остановки, что в конце концов взбесило Нико, и он избавился от своего временного убежища.<br/>
 — Чего тебе?! — не выдержал парень.<br/>
 Лео немного приподнялся, чтобы лучше видеть собеседника.<br/>
 — Я бы не отказался узнать где ты вчера пропадал, но разбудить тебя ко второй паре тоже было бы неплохо.<br/>
 — Погоди… Сколько сейчас часов? — Вальдес взглянул на часы, стоящие на тумбочке возле кровати.<br/>
 — У тебя остался час, за который ты должен собраться, добежать до колледжа и рассказать мне, куда так спешил вчера.<br/>
 — Вальдес, ты невыносим.<br/>
 — Спасибо, спасибо, рад стараться! — Лео встал, театрально поклонился и ушёл, забрав дремавшего всё это время на кровати кота.</p>
<p> Нико не понимал, как у него выходило уживаться с этим гиперактивным и, на первый взгляд (и на второй тоже), абсолютно несерьёзным парнем. Лео вечно мучил его вопросами и неуместными шутками, но он умел готовить, а это именно то, что было нужно ди Анджело, иначе он бы давно умер с голоду.<br/>
 В общем, пока Нико собирался, Вальдес приготовил завтрак, за который барабанщик был готов рассказать, где пропадал весь вчерашний день.</p>
<p> После того, как ди Анджело закончил рассказ, покончил с завтраком и попрощался со своим соседом и его котом (не спрашивайте, просто не спрашивайте), парень выскочил из дома и побежал на пары.</p><hr/>
<p> Впервые, за долгое время Нико не опоздал. Он даже пришёл немного раньше, чем нужно. Взвесив все «за» и «против», ди Анджело направился в сторону консерватории, куда собирался поступать Уилл.<br/>
 «В конце-то концов, — думал Нико, — сдался мне этот диплом лингвиста-переводчика! Я только и делаю, что играю на барабанах, да сплю целыми днями. Максимум, для чего мне пригодится диплом, так это порезать хлеб!»</p>
<p> Где-то через 15 минут парень уже стоял на входе в музыкальное училище. Он знал, что прямо сейчас Уилл должен сдавать свой первый экзамен, играя на инструменте. Нико не смог сдержаться и забежал внутрь.<br/>
 На входе он объяснил, что его пианист сдаёт сейчас экзамен, а ди Анджело здесь для моральной поддержки. Охранник оказался понимающим и попросил одного из сотрудников провести его к нужной аудитории, чему Нико был безмерно благодарен.</p>
<p> Подойдя к седьмой аудитории, ди Анджело остановился перед дверью. Он сделал глубокий вдох и зашёл внутрь.</p>
<p> Что вы себе представляете, когда слышите слово «аудитория»? Кабинет школы, в которой вы сдавали математику? Забудьте это немедленно! Нико оказался в огромном театральном зале, где на гигантской сцене стоял чёрный рояль. Несложно догадаться, кто сидел за ним.<br/>
 Уилл был в светлом костюме бежевого цвета. Нико не знал, что исполняет парень, Моцарт, Шопен или Бах, для него это не имело смысла. Это была не та музыка, к которой привык барабанщик, но та, которую он был готов слушать до конца своей жизни.<br/>
 Внизу, напротив сцены, Нико заметил несколько человек. Как он понял, это были экзаменаторы Уилла, от которых зависело, поступит ли Солас или всё же нет. Чтобы не нервировать лишний раз музыканта и судей, ди Анджело присел на ближайшее ко входу сиденье и продолжил слушать.</p><hr/>
<p> Ну конечно, Нико опоздал!<br/>
 Он долго слушал как играет Уилл, вплоть до того момента, пока Солас не закончил. Позже, совершенно забывшись, ди Анджело принялся нахваливать таланты парня.<br/>
 Затем они зашли в небольшую кофейню, где Нико предложил пианисту присоединиться к группе в качестве клавишника, аргументируя это тем, что Пайпер так будет проще разучивать песни. Более того, барабанщик хотел больше проводить времени с Уиллом, потому и предложил ему вместе писать песни. Уилл, явно хотевший уклониться от ответа, спросил барабанщика, где учится он.<br/>
 Тут-то ди Анджело вспомнил, что он опаздывает на занятия. Он быстро извинился за свой побег и выскочил из кофейни.<br/>
 Сейчас Нико бежал по коридорам колледжа, попутно проклиная себя за отсутствие тактичности по отношению к Соласу. Ди Анджело боялся облажаться, именно это, по его мнению, он и сделал.</p>
<p> Парень пропустил вторую пару. Благо, Грейс, учащийся в одной группе с Нико, прикрыл опоздавшего. Отговорка Джейсона ему вовсе не нравилась. Это было что-то вроде:<br/>
 «Я был в больнице! Мне кажется, что заболеваю! Пожалуйста, не велите казнить!»<br/>
 Ди Анджело ненавидел такие отмазки, но долго злиться на друга он не мог. Джейсон сделал всё, что мог, он, как минимум, попытался.</p>
<p> Отсидев две пары, Нико вышел из колледжа и к своему удивлению встретил Соласа, который ждал парня не так далеко от учебного заведения.<br/>
 — Уилл? — Нико побежал к блондину, который успел переодеться и ожидал его в зелёной рубашке, из-под которой выглядывала синяя футболка, и джинсах.<br/>
 — Да… эм-м… — пытался начать Солас. — Я подумал над твоим предложением. Знаешь, я в деле.<br/>
 — О каком именно предложении идёт речь? — поинтересовался ди Анджело. — Я сделал как минимум два.<br/>
 — Я могу писать для вас песни, — тихо продолжил пианист. — И если остальные не против, я мог бы аккомпанировать.<br/>
 Нико пребывал в лёгком шоке и не знал, что ответить, разве что «Круто!», но это казалось парню совсем не передающей его эмоций реакцией. На самом деле, так оно и было. Вместо всего этого он просто стиснул Уилла в своих объятиях так крепко, как только мог.<br/>
 Нико отстранился и почувствовал неловкость.</p>
<p>— Кхм… Я очень рад, — парень криво улыбнулся своему солнцу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. В гостях у ангела</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Знал ведь Уилл, не стоило соглашаться писать песни. Он любил это дело, оно приносило ему удовольствие и давалось слишком легко, потому и затягивало.<br/>
 Кто знает, может, если бы просил не ди Анджело, он бы никогда не согласился на это. Но если этот мрачный парень запел ради него, то Солас считал себя обязанным сделать хоть что-нибудь, что просит Нико.</p>
<p> Сейчас он сидел рядом с барабанщиком, в той самой библиотеке, и вместе они писали уже не первую песню. Оказывается, и без того интересное занятие становится занимательнее, если рядом с тобой сидит такой человек, как ди Анджело.<br/>
 Нико часто шутил о смерти, что немного бесило и пугало блондина. Но он также подсказывал Уиллу, какие лучше слова написать, чтобы песня звучала лучше и ритмичнее.<br/>
 Боги, Солас начинал обожать этого парня.</p>
<p> Теперь его дни можно было описать несколькими словами: группа, консерватория, Нико. Каким-то образом ди Анджело умудрялся забирать всё его свободное время и внимание, что, в общем-то, нравилось Уиллу. Солас сдал все экзамены, и его приняли в музыкальное училище. После занятий он часто проходил мимо колледжа, в котором обучались Нико и Джейсон, и оставался ждать их, чтобы вместе пойти играть в гараж Джексона.</p>
<p> — Ты сбиваешься с ритма. — это замечание вырвало пианиста из его размышлений.<br/>
 — Да ну?<br/>
 Барабанщик взял ручку и заменил некоторые фразы на пару близких по смыслу слов.<br/>
 — Что думаешь? — спросил, заглядывая в лицо блондина, ди Анджело.<br/>
 — Думаю, что так стало лучше, — Уилл улыбнулся парню, и они продолжили придумывать тексты и аккорды.</p>
<p> Прошла только неделя, а Солас уже привык к этому мрачному парню, фамилия которого утверждала, что он ангел. Он больше не хотел с ним расставаться ни на секунду. Рядом с Нико Уилл чувствовал некое спокойствие, которого ему раньше так не хватало в повседневной жизни.<br/>
 Казалось, ди Анджело всегда был в жизни пианиста. Будто и не было того пристально смотревшего на Соласа незнакомого парня из библиотеки или вечно опаздывающего мальчишки, так похожего на воронёнка. Был лишь тот, кто всегда стремился быть рядом с ним, что безумно нравилось блондину.</p>
<p> Парни так увлеклись, что даже не заметили, как на улице потемнело. Разумеется, Уилл снова вызвался проводить ди Анджело до дома. Солас уже хотел распрощаться и направиться в сторону своего дома, как вдруг Нико спросил:<br/>
 — Не хочешь зайти? — и тут Уилл опешил.<br/>
 — Нико, ты точно нигде не ударился?<br/>
 — Ха-ха, как смешно.<br/>
 — Слушай, мне ещё самому домой возвращаться, так что...<br/>
 — Пф-ф, подумаешь, — перебил его темноволосый, — если будет уж совсем темно, можешь переночевать у меня.<br/>
 Нико схватил Соласа за руку и потащил в сторону подъезда.</p><hr/>
<p> — Ладно, я тебя не знаю, но, предположим, привет. — в квартире музыкантов встретил парень чертовски похожий на эльфа Санты, если бы те были латино-американцами. Он был одет в красную футболку на которой было написано «Hot Stuff» и заляпанные чем-то штаны.<br/>
 — Я Уилл Солас.<br/>
 — Лео Вальдес, — с этими словами парень протянул Уллу руку.<br/>
 — Это мой доставучий сосед, — объяснил Нико.<br/>
 — Siempre bueno*, — сказал Лео, и пошёл в сторону каких-то железяк.<br/>
 — Мяу? — только сейчас Солас заметил вьющегося в ногах рыжего кота.<br/>
 — Оу, — послышался голос соседа, — это Фестус, мой кот.<br/>
 Уилл взял Фестуса на руки и вместе с Нико прошёл в квартиру. Пианист сел на диван между хозяевами и стал внимательно изучать работу Вальдеса.<br/>
 — Что ты делаешь? — наконец спросил блондин.<br/>
 — Ну, понимаешь, я учусь на инженера и это мой дипломный проект. И вообще, если бы кое-кто предупредил меня о том, что у нас сегодня будут гости я бы доделал работу ещё днём, а сейчас бы играл в видео-игры.<br/>
 — Blocca la bocca e lavora Valdez.**<br/>
 — Maldito italiano!***<br/>
 — И часто у вас так?<br/>
 — Всегда, — ответил Лео.</p><hr/>
<p> Через пару часов, когда Уилл и Нико уже сыграли в несчётное количество видео-игр, к ним присоединился Лео. Технарь разгромил в пух и прах и без того проигрывавшего Соласа и обошёл неплохо игравшего ди Анджело. Больше Уилл никогда не играл с Вальдесом.</p>
<p> Спустя некоторое время пианист уже устал и хотел было собираться домой, но Нико остановил его и заставил остаться на ночь, аргументируя это просто смешным «тебя водители не заметят и собьют», в тот момент Солас понял, насколько неубедительно звучал сам.</p>
<p> Засыпая в кровати ди Анджело, (сам хозяин заснул на раскладушке, хотя пианист настаивал поступить наоборот) Уилл мог думать только о мальчишке-вороне.</p>
<p>* - Ну и ладно.<br/>
** - Закрой свой рот и работай, Вальдес.<br/>
*** - Чёртов итальянец!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. День с солнцем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Нико проснулся и обнаружил, что лежит на кровати, а Соласа нигде и в помине нет. Был ли зол барабанщик? Вполне возможно, но он скорее переживал за пропавшее солнце, чем обижался на него.<br/>
 Наплевав на побег Уилла, ди Анджело начал неторопливо приводить себя в порядок. Когда парень снова не обнаружил нигде своей зажигалки, и уже был готов рвать и метать, покрывая Вальдеса итальянскими матами, он выбежал из комнаты. Нико было начал придумывать свою гневную речь о личном пространстве, как заметил так полюбившегося пианиста, крутившего в руках ту злосчастную зажигалку.<br/>
 — Курить не хорошо, Никки, — улыбнулся Солас, поворачиваясь в сторону недавно проснувшегося парня.<br/>
 Никто не называл его «Никки», потому что ди Анджело ненавидел это и все вокруг знали, как он может быть страшен в гневе. Но, как обнаружил Нико, он вовсе не мог нормально злиться на пианиста, что его сильно выбешивало.<br/>
 — Как и рыться в чужих вещах, мистер Солас, — ответил барабанщик, выхватывая предмет из рук Уилла.<br/>
 Парень поспешил скрыться в своей комнате.</p><hr/>
<p> Сегодня Нико никуда не собирался, а потому остался в домашней одежде.<br/>
 — Не знал, что у тебя есть что-то кроме чёрных вещей, — произнёс Уилл, когда заметил вновь вышедшего из своего убежища парня. На барабанщике были серая футболка с изображением щита Кэпа и синие пижамные штаны, усеянные принтами белых звёзд.<br/>
 — Не знал, что ты такой внимательный, Уилл, — попытался грубо ответить Нико. (Но, кажется, вместо этого сделал комплимент.)<br/>
 — Ты что, обиделся?<br/>
 — Нет! С чего ты взя… — Солас встал, подошёл к барабанщику и обнял его. Конечно, это заставило Нико замолчать и успокоиться.<br/>
 — О-о, — Лео вскочил со своего места, — подержи его ещё пару минут, я пока попробую сделать фото.<br/>
 В любой другой ситуации ди Анджело уже бы вспылил и начал ругаться с соседом, но не сейчас, когда его обнимает Уилл. Не сейчас.</p><hr/>
<p> Может, Нико никуда и не собирался, но у Соласа были другие планы. Как позже выяснил барабанщик, пианист встал с утра пораньше, заказал билеты в кино, сходил к себе домой, чтобы взять чистую одежду и вернулся как раз к завтраку от шефа Вальдеса.<br/>
 Из-за билетов Нико пришлось согласиться. Он начал переодеваться, уже снял свою уютную одежду и… нет, он не смог надеть привычную ему чёрную одежду, потому что Солас, <strike>будь он проклят</strike>, купил ему красную футболку, узкие джинсы и мятные кеды. Более того, он взял Нико носки с черепами. (Ну хоть на этом спасибо!)<br/>
 После этого у барабанщика появилось несколько вопросов. Первый, откуда у этого парня деньги? Второй, чем Нико всё это заслужил? И третий, откуда он, чёрт возьми, знал размер одежды?</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
 Нико был на Мстителях уже раз десять, но он не был на расширенной версии фильма. Ди Анджело вышел из зала в слезах. Плевать, что он видел фильм не в первый раз. Плевать, что парень относил себя к команде Кэпа, он рыдал из-за смерти Тони. Что поделать, любил барабанщик кино-комиксы.<br/>
 — Уже видел этот фильм, не так ли? — спросил Уилл, выходя из кинотеатра.<br/>
 — А? Да… Пару раз. А ты?<br/>
 — Нет.<br/>
 Нико ничего не сказал.<br/>
 — Я не часто смотрю на кино-комиксы, — продолжил пианист.<br/>
 — Последний фильм, на который ты ходил в кино?<br/>
 — Шазам.<br/>
 — Ха! Это кино-комикс!<br/>
 Солас ничего не ответил, он просто улыбнулся и продолжил идти рядом с барабанщиком.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. И снова Солас</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> — Просыпайся, солнышко.<br/>
 — Вальдес, иди…<br/>
 Нико открыл глаза и увидел далеко не Вальдеса. Рядом с ним лежал Солас.<br/>
 — Уилл, какого чёрта?!<br/>
 — И тебе доброго утра, Никки.<br/>
 Пианист начал вставать и в этот момент ди Анджело спросил:<br/>
 — Как ты здесь оказался?<br/>
 — Лео впустил, — спокойно ответил блондин, и вышел из комнаты.</p><hr/>
<p> Выйдя из комнаты, Нико обнаружил на кухне только Лео.<br/>
 — Где он? — спросил барабанщик.<br/>
 — М? А, ты о Уилле. Он вышел за кофе. Представляешь, у нас дома не осталось ни одной баночки! В общем, я дал твоему парню деньги и попросил купить кофе, — объяснил сосед.<br/>
 — Он не мой парень.<br/>
 — Разве? А я думал…<br/>
 — Нет, ты ни о чем не думал, — отрезал ди Анджело.<br/>
 — Ладно, но я видел песни.<br/>
 — Какие песни? — не понял парень.<br/>
 — Твои. Знаешь, о «Парне-Солнце», которые лежат в нижнем ящике твоего рабочего стола…<br/>
 — Заткнись, Вальдес, — перебил его Нико.</p>
<p> — Да брось! Я всего лишь пытаюсь наладить твою личную жизнь!<br/>
 — Устроил бы её сначала себе, а уж потом обо мне беспокоился.<br/>
 — О чём ты? Дамы любят Лео!<br/>
 Послышались звуки поворота ключа в двери.<br/>
 — Ни слова о песнях, — прошипел барабанщик.</p>
<p> Уилл зашёл в помещение.<br/>
 — Нашёл только в зёрнах, — обратился к Вальдесу парень.<br/>
 — У тебя есть ключи? — спросил Нико.<br/>
 — Да, Лео одолжил.<br/>
 — Можешь оставить себе, — отозвался сосед.<br/>
 — Что? — сказать, что ди Анджело был шокирован — ничего не сказать.<br/>
 — Только если Нико не против, — произнёс Солас.<br/>
 — Я… — начал было барабанщик.<br/>
 — Он не против, — перебил Лео.<br/>
 Мальчик-Смерть уже начал готовить план мести, но в глубине души, всё же, был признателен своему неугомонному соседу.<br/>
 — А разве вы не снимаете эту квартиру? — спросил Солас.<br/>
 — Нет, это квартира ди Анджело, — ответил инженер. — Спасибо папочке Нико.<br/>
 Уилл бросил вопросительный взгляд на владельца квартиры.<br/>
 — Мой отец… — начал отвечать парень, — мой отец достаточно влиятельный и зажиточный бизнесмен. Иногда он делает такие подарки, как он говорит, чтобы поддерживать наши отношения.<br/>
 — А Лео?..<br/>
 — А я сосед, который оплачивает часть коммуналки, вместе со студентом, который не хочет принимать дорогие подарки от отца, — пояснил Вальдес.<br/>
 И снова этот выпытывающий взгляд голубых глаз.<br/>
 — Мой папа хотел также оплачивать моё проживание в Сан-Франциско, но я отказался.<br/>
 — А зря, очень зря! — воскликнул Лео.<br/>
 — Stai zitto.*</p><hr/>
<p> — Нет, нет, нет. Ещё раз сначала, — останавливала группу Пайпер.<br/>
 — Пайпс, что опять?! — уже начал психовать Джексон.<br/>
 — Вы играете слишком быстро.<br/>
 — А может это просто ты не успеваешь? — буркнул Перси.<br/>
 — Ребята, давайте остановимся и спокойно всё обсудим, — пытался быть голосом разума Грейс.<br/>
 — Пайпер, — вмешался барабанщик, — я понимаю, последняя неделя, когда мы так играем в гараже, нервы. Но сейчас именно ты поёшь слишком медленно, мы играем точно также как всегда.<br/>
 — Аргх! Ладно! Уилл, — обратилась к пианисту, не обращавшему на споры никакого внимания, вокалистка, — ты ведь музыкант?<br/>
 — Да, но я думал, что вы все здесь музыканты.<br/>
 — Но ты закончил музыкальную школу.<br/>
 — Джейсон тоже заканчивал! — вмешался Перси.<br/>
 — И ты учишься в консерватории, — проигнорировала замечания гитариста Пайпер.<br/>
 — Да. — заинтересовавшийся Солас закрыл нотную тетрадь, в которой ранее что-то писал.<br/>
 — Ты не мог бы послушать и разрешить наш спор как профессионал, — хлопала своими ресницами Маклин.</p>
<p> Уилл согласился. И они снова стали играть, до тех пор, пока пианист не остановил. И Пайпер снова опаздывала, что на этот раз заметил и Солас.<br/>
 — Вот видишь! — обрадовался Перси.<br/>
 — Заткнись, — явно обиделась вокалистка.<br/>
 — Неужели королева красоты дуется?<br/>
 — Не понимаю, как Чейз тебя вообще терпит.<br/>
 — Так! Стоп! — вмешался барабанщик. — Пайпер, отдохни, думаю, ты просто устала.<br/>
 — Ну да…<br/>
 — Заткнись, Перси, — прервал его Нико, — давай хотя бы сейчас обойдёмся без ссор.<br/>
 Джексон пробурчал что-то неразборчивое себе под нос и отправился заниматься своими делами, переписываться с кем-то, настраивать гитару и прочее. Джейсон и Пайпер сидели в обнимку, а Нико присоединился к Соласу, наблюдавшим за этой сценой.<br/>
 — И часто у вас такое? — спросил пианист.<br/>
 — Нет, — ответила Талия, которая пыталась не вмешиваться в подобные споры, как бы сильно ей этого ни хотелось. — Обычно только при выборе песни. И «голос разума» у нас всегда Джейсон.<br/>
 Они немного помолчали, а после Уилл спросил ди Анджело:<br/>
 — Расскажешь о конкурсе?<br/>
 — Ну, он будет проходить недалеко от парка Лафайетт. Жанры музыки, вроде, абсолютно любые, от классики до рока и попсы. Что ещё-то?.. А, несколько призовых мест. Кстати, ты придёшь?</p>
<p> — Да, но ничего обещать не могу.<br/>
 И они смотрели друг на друга, пока Нико ди Анджело молча восхищался красотой глаз собеседника.</p>
<p>* - Угомонись.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Я напишу песню об ангеле</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Последняя неделя пролетела стремительно. Солас часто бывал в гостях у ди Анджело и Вальдеса, которые решили пересмотреть мультсериал «Рапунцель: Новая история» и теперь пытались заставить блондина присоединиться к ним. Уилл же приходил увидеться со своим источником вдохновения, то есть Нико.<br/>
 Пианист принял решение самому участвовать в конкурсе, и сейчас ему была нужна песня. Парень уже подобрал мелодию для правой руки и аккорды для левой, оставалось записать музыку и спеть.<br/>
 Спеть. Он никогда не пел (попытки в душе не считаются!). Он был музыкантом, а не певцом. Уилл не был артистом, как его отец Лестер (что это за сценическое имя «Аполлон»? Пап, ты же не бог солнца!). И всё же парень решил выйти из своей зоны комфорта, как это сделал для него Нико.</p>
<p> Уилл уже заканчивал песню и пытался спрятать текст, чтобы барабанщик его не увидел, как вдруг к нему подошёл Вальдес.<br/>
 — Это… так мило… — произнёс инженер смотря на текст. — Для кого песня?<br/>
 — Лео! — чуть прикрикнул Солас. — Нельзя же так пугать людей.<br/>
 — Тише-тише. — Лео бросил взгляд в сторону кухни, где ди Анджело боролся с микроволновкой, пытаясь приготовить попкорн. Потом спросил шёпотом: — Это песня для Нико, которую он не должен видеть, потому что ты хочешь её исполнить сам и посвятить ему?<br/>
 Уилл был слишком шокирован проницательностью парня. Он молчал где-то минуту, а после произнёс:<br/>
 — Как ты…<br/>
 — Догадался? — пианист кивнул. — Для вас, тебя и Нико, я дядюшка Лео, эксперт в делах сердечных.<br/>
 — Нико рассказывал, что у тебя до сих пор нет девушки.<br/>
 — Пф-ф, больно надо! Может я жду ту единственную…<br/>
 — Лео, — прервал Уилл.<br/>
 — Кхм… Что-то я разошёлся… — он ещё раз глянул на текст и сказал: — Может я и не такой уж великий эксперт в любви, но я знаю ди Анджело и с уверенностью могу сказать, что если ты исполнишь для него эту песню, то это произведёт на него определённое впечатление.<br/>
 После этого Вальдес вернулся к своему дипломному проекту. Когда вернулся Нико, сосед сделал вид, что никакого разговора между ними не было, чему Уилл был очень благодарен.</p><hr/>
<p> Солас давно ушёл из дома ди Анджело и уже направлялся в сторону своей съёмной квартиры в центре Сан-Франциско (спасибо, пап), когда проходил мимо библиотеки. Уилл забежал в здание, прошёл до стола, стоявшего между книжных полок, вытащил листок с текстом из рюкзака и принялся корректировать его.<br/>
 Пианисту нравилась атмосфера местной библиотеки, ему в принципе нравились библиотеки. В школе он частенько заглядывал туда и брал книги по медицине и пытался изучать латинский язык, будучи уверенным, что станет доктором.<br/>
 Спустя некоторое время, Солас осознал, что сидит в том самом месте где он познакомился с Нико. На лице парня появилась лёгкая улыбка, воспоминания накрыли его с головой. Уилл начал редактировать текст, делая его более ритмичным и создавая больше рифм, как он делал это вместе со своим ангелом.</p><hr/>
<p> Прошёл примерно час до того, как пианист посчитал песню полностью законченной. Парень шёл домой, попивая гляссе из кофейни, находившейся неподалёку от библиотеки, и слушая музыку в наушниках. Солас решил изучить песни, которые нравились Нико, чтобы узнать мальчика-ворона немного поближе. Благо, его аудиозаписи были открыты. (Хотя Лео сказал, что они закрыты практически для всех.)<br/>
 После всех разговоров с Вальдесом Уилл был уверен, что лучше песни способа признаться в своих чувствах он не найдёт. У парня появилась некая уверенность и спокойствие касательно своих намерений. Пианист был готов признать, что, каким бы странным не был сосед Нико, его действительно можно было назвать «экспертом в делах сердечных», или он был отличным психологом для Уилла.</p><hr/>
<p> Придя домой, Солас сел за свой синтезатор (Увы, фортепиано, которое осталось в Лос-Анджелесе, не помещалось в съёмной квартире). Уилл пытался спеть недавно написанную песню. Сам пианист слышал как фальшивит, но он не отчаивался, ведь у него оставалось ещё три дня на репетицию и хорошая подруга Пайпер.</p>
<p> Спустя пару часов, сопровождаемых неудачными попытками и болящим горлом, парень решил просто сделать аудиозапись музыки, фонограмму, и позвонить Маклин.</p>
<p> Утром следующего дня Солас быстро собрался, он надел свои любимые жёлтые кеды и такого же цвета футболку, зелёную рубашку в клетку и очки «нулёвки». У Уилла были незначительные проблемы со зрением, но нормальные очки со своим -0,25 он надевал очень редко.<br/>
 Примерно через полчаса парень уже сидел в кофейне с Пайпер, которая, прослушав аудиозапись с песней, указывала ему на ошибки. Пианист решил, что будет проще вместе с фонограммой записать и саму песню, чтобы дать послушать её девушке.<br/>
 Солистка сказала ему, что Уилл немного перенапряг свои голосовые связки и сегодня ему нужно петь как можно меньше, иначе голос парня сядет, и он не сможет выступать. Также Маклин посоветовала Уиллу немного понизить тональность песни, чтобы её было легче петь.</p>
<p> Солас послушал девушку и уже вечером сделал тональность ниже с помощью программы на ноутбуке, и начал петь. Теперь, как посчитал Уилл, песня была полностью закончена, и блондин был готов исполнить её для Нико.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. И жили они долго и счастливо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> С последней встречи Нико и Уилла прошло несколько дней. Барабанщик так и не получил ответ, придёт ли Солас послушать их выступление, что разочаровывало парня. Сейчас группа уже была готова отправиться в сторону парка, они собрали все вещи, включая барабанную установку ди Анджело. Даже Вальдес пришёл помочь им с инструментами.<br/>
 Ребята собирались добираться до концерта на автобусах, но, как оказалось, у Перси были водительские права. Группа погрузила гитары на заднее сиденье автомобиля (организаторы обещали, что барабанную установку ни одной группе брать не придётся). Из-за нехватки места в машине, они приняли решение разделиться. В первый раз, вместе с инструментами, поехали Пайпер, Лео и Талия, второй Нико и Джейсон.<br/>
 Когда Нико, Пайпер и Перси приехали и уже вышли из автомобиля, барабанщик удивился тому, что установка уже была собрана, причём не кем-то из организаторов, а Лео Вальдесом. Как оказалось, его сосед инженер-раздолбай не так уж и плох и даже знает, как собирать и настраивать музыкальные инструменты. В последние несколько недель фраза «я в шоке» постоянно сопровождала ди Анджело, поэтому последнюю новость о способностях соседа Нико комментировать не стал.</p>
<p> К моменту, когда группа решила в последний раз прорепетировать песню на улице уже начало вечереть, а это значило, что конкурс скоро начнётся.<br/>
 Раньше они никогда не выступали перед публикой, а ещё барабанщик не привык к вниманию толпы, пусть оно и будет по большей части сконцентрировано на Пайпер, у парня началась лёгкая паника. Лео, который, по всей видимости, заметил это, отвёл Нико в сторону и помог успокоиться.<br/>
 — Есть ещё что-нибудь, чего за последние полгода проживания с тобой я до сих пор не знаю? — спросил Нико.<br/>
 — Не понял вопроса, — на лице инженера появилось недоумение.<br/>
 — Как выяснилось, ты умеешь настраивать музыкальные инструменты, успокаивать людей, готовить и знаешь минимум два языка. Есть ещё какие-нибудь очень полезные навыки, о существовании которых я до сих пор не знаю?<br/>
 — Ну, разве что я чертовски красив и сексуален, — Вальдес улыбнулся во весь рот.<br/>
 — Idiota,* — на лице ди Анджело появилась лёгкая улыбка.<br/>
 — А вот это слово я знаю! — Вальдес встал со скамейки, на которой они сидели.<br/>
 — Вот только не говори, что ты начал учить итальянский.<br/>
 — Нет, оно почти на всех языках одинаково звучит и значение у него одно и то же. Но с тобой я скоро выучу все нецензурные выражения, — Лео широко улыбнулся, протягивая руку барабанщику и помогая тому встать.</p><hr/>
<p> Нико уже просто наслаждался, проводя время с друзьями, как их вызвали организаторы и сказали готовиться. Группа перетащила музыкальные инструменты на сцену, и друзья остались там в томящем ожидании. Лео, помогавший им всё это время, решил спуститься и поддерживать их внизу, рядом со сценой.<br/>
 К моменту, когда музыканты начали своё выступление, на улице полностью стемнело. Свет софитов, заливших площадку, ослеплял барабанщика. Когда глаза привыкли к освещению, Нико уже был спокоен и играл знакомые ритмы на барабанах, пока Пайпер исполняла написанную пианистом песню, а Перси, Джейсон и Талия играли на своих гитарах. Ди Анджело попытался отыскать в толпе Вальдеса, который стоял прямо возле подмостков. Барабанщику показалось, что он видел знакомую светлую шевелюру Соласа, идущего в сторону сцены, но парень быстро отмёл эту мысль.</p><hr/>
<p> Песня закончилась, группа принялась разбирать оборудование. Лео заскочил за кулисы и принялся нахваливать музыкантов, говоря как круто это звучало и что он хотел бы услышать ещё пару песен.<br/>
 Когда ребята покончили с барабанами, разобрать которые им помогли некоторые организаторы, они спустились со сцены и продолжили просто весело проводить время.<br/>
 Иногда, хотя ди Анджело скорее всего лишь казалось, Нико замечал как заговорщически переглядывались Маклин и Вальдес и периодически поглядывали на «мальчика-смерть» без всякой на то причины. Барабанщик уже хотел задать им вопрос «что не так?».</p>
<p> Спустя время, объявили, что выступает Уилл Солас. Нико переключил всё своё внимание на сцену, где появился знакомый ему парень. Пианист был в точно такой же одежде, что при их первой встречи в библиотеке, оранжевая футболка, поверх которой была тёмно-зелёная клетчатая рубашка, голубые высокие кеды и джинсы чуть выше щиколоток. Барабанщик нигде не заметил синтезатора, на котором мог бы играть Уилл, вместо этого на сцене был один микрофон на стойке. Солас сделал еле заметный кивок и из колонок раздалась музыка. Парень запел.<br/>
 Первое время взгляд пианиста метался, потом он остановился, теперь парень смотрел на их компанию. Нико заставил себя оторвать взгляд от сцены и посмотреть на активно поддерживающих Уилла, Пайпер и Лео и спокойно стоящих и улыбающихся Перси и Джейсона.<br/>
 Нико смог на мгновение вновь сконцентрировать своё внимание на сцене, только когда в конце Солас произнёс «Нико, я тебя люблю» и стоящие рядом, инженер и солистка кинулись к ди Анджело с весёлыми возгласами и объятиями.<br/>
 В следующий раз, когда барабанщик посмотрел на залитую светом площадку, Соласа там уже не было. Нико вырвался из объятий друзей и побежал в сторону подмостков. Как раз к моменту, когда темноволосый добежал, Уилл начал спускаться со сцены. Кое-что в образе Соласа было новым - очки.<br/>
 — Никогда раньше не видел тебя в очках, — начал барабанщик.<br/>
 — М? — казалось, что пианист не сразу осознал, что происходит. — А, ты об этом, — он аккуратным жестом поправил очки. — Мне не очень нравится носить их, да и зрение у меня не такое плохое, чтобы…<br/>
 — А мне нравится, как ты выглядишь, — прервал рассуждения Соласа Нико. — Надевай их чаще.<br/>
 — С чего бы мне тебя слушать? — скрестив руки на груди и улыбнувшись, поинтересовался Уилл. — Ты, вроде мне ни брат, ни отец, ни па…<br/>
 — Я твой парень, — выпалил, не дослушав, ди Анджело, — и я не хочу, чтоб твоё зрение ухудшалось просто потому что кому-то не нравится как ты выглядишь в очках.<br/>
 Судя по выражению лица, пианист был в шоке. Нико потянулся к нему и поцеловал в щёку.<br/>
 — Так значит… — начал Уилл, — я тебе тоже нравлюсь?<br/>
 — Certo, stupido! Ma potrebbe essere altrimenti?** — с улыбкой на лице произнёс барабанщик.<br/>
 — Без понятия что это значит, но звучит как согласие! — Солас обнял Нико и поцеловал его в уголок губ. Это были самые лучшие объятия в жизни ди Анджело.</p>
<p> На следующий день у Парня-Солнца и Ангела было первое свидание.</p>
<p>* - Идиот.<br/>
** - Конечно, глупый! Разве могло быть иначе?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>